User blog:FairySina/Pretty Cure Stories: Happy New Year VOTING!!
I’m sorry for just going for it instead of asking you first, my fellow admins, but I just had that idea and couldn’t stop myself from… not doing it! As you can guess from the title, today I’m gonna announce our first Pretty Cure contest!! What do you have to do? Create your own New Year’s Day/Silvester themed Pretty Cure. Have you seen my Cure Jolly, the Christmas themed Pretty Cure? I’m asking you to do something just like that but for the upcoming change of eras! (Aka Sylvester) You can make any kind of Pretty Cure, gender doesn’t matter, but you need to meet following requirements: *'The family name must be Japanese!' (aka no hiragana or katakana in the surname) While you can choose any given name you want, you need to choose a Japanese family name AND the name MUST seem like an actual Japanese name. If you need help, you can always read our guide to create Japanese-like name or ask someone who might now (like Hibiki or me). The given name can be any language you want. Use fancy languages (English, French or whatever you think is fancy) or stick with classic Japanese language. But remember that some names could be complicated to pronounce for native Japanese people (side characters) or even for users. Small addition: don’t forget to have a nice meaning when deciding the name :D *'The character must be human!' Please no fairies or princesses/princes transforming into a Cure, let’s keep it classic this time *'The character must be at least half-Japanese and was born and/or raised in Japan' That’s about it. It isn’t much and it should be hard to meet these requirements. Also, it would be nice if you would add the Japanese characters (kanji, kana/gana) when posting your character below ~ 'Deadline' Deadline for the contest is January 17th, so be sure to plan everything well! The contests ends on January 17th, midnight in Hawaii! Follow this link to schedule the time. Be sure to update your character until the contest ends! Rules Finally, a few rules/guidelines for taking part: *'One OC per user!' We’ll do a voting afterwards so it’d be unfair if one had more chances to win because of the number of OCs. *Allowed to create your characters are the following dollmakers and drawing them yourself of course: **'Kisekae' **'Mew Mew Maker', by Hapuriainen (on DeviantArt) **'DreamSelfy' **'Tracing and base using' is allowed as well, as long as you give credits to the original work/creator. *As usually, follow the wiki rules :) And finally, have fun creating!! =Time To Vote= It's about time. The contest is about to end as today, the 18th of January 2018 is the end of the time to submit a character for this contest! Now it's time to vote! Things to Remember *Everyone is allowed to vote! It doesn't matter if you took part or not, are member of the wiki or not, or anything else! *You are not allowed to vote for your own entry of course. Keep the contest fair! *Share your vote in the comments! People sure'd like to know who voted on their entry and maybe also why thed did **You don't need to submit a comment if you don't want to tho! *No one can force you to vote or what to vote. You are 100% to decide whether you vote or not and who you vote for. *Vote for the character, not the user who made it!! **Don't vote for the prettiest done art/profile. It's the character not the art *Have fun! Contestants Here are once again our contestants and their characters: *Hoshino Seira by User:Cure Kohaku *Asuka Fai by User:AisuShironami *Aozaki Hisaya by User:Yozora Nozomi *Fukunaga Arata by User:FairySina *Mitsuboshi Hanabi by User:Hickmanm *Fuyukaze Yuu by User:CureLightning Now choose the best New Year's Cure! The poll ends at January 28th! Who is the best New Year's Cure 2018? Hoshino Seira Asuka Fai Aozaki Hisaya Fukunaga Arata Mitsuboshi Hanabi Fuyukaze Yuu Category:Blog posts